


Are You In?

by southsidewrites



Category: Riverdale (TV 2017)
Genre: Anal Play, Anal Sex, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, F/M, Kinky, Locker Room, One Shot, Oral Sex, Praise Kink, Rough Sex, Sex, Shameless Smut, Smut, Threesome, Threesome- M/F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-18
Updated: 2019-09-18
Packaged: 2020-10-20 23:36:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20683823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/southsidewrites/pseuds/southsidewrites
Summary: Biting your lip, you took a few steps closer to him, looking between the two guys in an attempt to get a read on their reactions. “Well, you see, there’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a long time now,” you drawled.  You rested your hand on Reggie’s shoulder, fingering at the collar of his jersey and letting your fingertips brush against his neck. “And I need both of you for it.”Chuck’s eyes widened, and he slid around the bench to face you. “What do you have in mind?” he asked.  He swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes off you from you.You glanced between the two of them, debating just how bold you wanted to play it.  Taking a deep breath, you decided to just go for it.  You looked between the two of them, grinning slightly. “I want both of you to fuck me.”-It's always been your dream to hook up with Reggie and Chuck at the same time, and tonight, you're making that dream a reality.  Utterly shameless smut.





	Are You In?

**Author's Note:**

> This is very much E-rated, so please read the tags! Enjoy ;)

Subtly, you peaked over your friend’s shoulder, trying to get a good look at the locker room doors. Nearly everyone had filtered out now, exactly like they always did. In four years of being a cheerleader, you had gotten used to the pattern. After the game, the whole football team would cram into the locker room, all shouts and cheers and laughter. Then, they’d start to leave a few at a time until the only ones left were Chuck and Reggie. They were always the last two, the endlessly dedicated team captains who stayed back to make sure that the trash got thrown out and the lights got turned off.

_That_ was when you had to make your move. You had to wait until everyone else was cleared out and the three of you could be absolutely alone.

You had known both of them for years now, ever since you met Chuck in your Intro to Biology course and he invited you to the next football team party. He and Reggie were friends from high school, and they were easily some of the hottest guys you’d ever met. You still had no idea where Riverdale was, but you were thoroughly convinced that only hot people lived there.

Over the years, you’d had on and off hook-ups with both of them, but nothing serious. You were just friends—friends who occasionally fucked, but never anything more. Now, on the last regular game of your senior season, you were going to make an offer that you hoped they wouldn’t be able to refuse.

“Hey, can we catch up later?” you asked, smoothing out your short cheerleading skirt as you continued to glance over your friend’s shoulder. “I—um—need to check in with the team captains about playoff plans.”

She gave you a skeptical look, quirking her eyebrow with amusement. “Playoff plans, huh?” She nodded slowly, glancing over her shoulder knowingly. “I’m sure _that’s _what you want to do.”

You rolled your eyes, regripping your bag and shouldering past her. “See you later!” you called, not bothering to look back as you made your way across the parking lot.

“See you later,” she called, chuckling with amusement. “Be safe!”

You didn’t bother to respond, and when you reached the locker room door, you started pushing it open slowly, almost nervously. You may have been friends with the boys for years, but this was unlike anything you’d ever asked for. “Chuck, Reggie, you guys in here?”

“Yeah,” Reggie called, recognizing your voice. “Come on in!”

Your lips curved into a smile, and you walked in, making sure to shut the door firmly behind you. When you got into the main room, the guys were both there. Chuck was sitting on one of the benches, his shirt already off as he scrolled on his phone. Reggie was standing by his locker, a messy pile of pads and gear that he had clearly just stripped off next to him.

“What’s up?” Reggie asked, his eyes running over you in a way you knew all too well. This wouldn’t be the first time the two of you hooked up in this locker room, and his mind seemed to be going to the exact same place.

“Are the rest of the guys gone?” you asked, twisting a lock of your hair around your fingertips as you leaned against a row of lockers. “I had something I wanted to ask you two.”

That caught Chuck’s attention, and he set his phone down to look up at you. “Something to ask us that you didn’t want anyone else to hear.” His lips curved into a sly grin. “That sounds dirty.”

You rolled your eyes, unable to contain your grin. “Maybe it is, but I’m sure not going to tell you if some awkward freshman is hiding around the corner.” You looked between the two of them. “So, is everyone else gone?”

“Yeah,” Reggie answered, his eyes narrowing perceptively. There was a hint of a smile behind his eyes, and you had a feeling that he already knew what you were going to ask. “Now tell us what’s up.”

Biting your lip, you took a few steps closer to him, looking between the two guys in an attempt to get a read on their reactions. “Well, you see, there’s something I’ve been wanting to do for a long time now,” you drawled. You rested your hand on Reggie’s shoulder, fingering at the collar of his jersey and letting your fingertips brush against his neck. “And I need both of you for it.”

Chuck’s eyes widened, and he slid around the bench to face you. “What do you have in mind?” he asked. He swallowed hard, unable to take his eyes off you from you. He was tapping his fingertips restlessly against his thighs like he was desperately trying not to reach out and grab you.

You glanced between the two of them, debating just how bold you wanted to play it. Both of them seemed to be fighting to keep their composure, looking at you in a way that was decidedly R-rated. Taking a deep breath, you decided to just go for it. You looked between the two of them, grinning slightly. “I want both of you to fuck me.”

Reggie’s jaw dropped, and he had to blink a few times to clear his head. “Wait, what? Are you serious?”

“Dead serious,” you confirmed, looking down at Chuck to see a mirrored shocked expression. With the hand on Reggie’s shoulder, you pulled him closer, letting your other hand drift down to Chuck’s bicep. “I mean, I know you’re both really fucking good, and I trust you not to take advantage of me, so…” you trailed off, your heart pounding in your chest as you waited for a response. You had banked on them being into it, but if they weren’t, you were going to have to drop out of school and live out the rest of your days under a rock until the embarrassment faded.

Chuck and Reggie looked at each other, some sort of wordless agreement passing between them. You couldn’t read their intensely straight faces. Then, they looked back at you.

“I’m in,” Chuck said, licking his lips as he lifted his hand to your hip, pulling himself up off the bench.

“Me too,” Reggie agreed, closing the gap between you to snake his arm around your waist. “So, are we thinking right now, or—”

You cut him off with a kiss, pressing your bodies together urgently. If you spent any more time talking, you were going to chicken out, and that was the last thing you wanted to do. Reggie reacted eagerly, grabbing your hips and running his hands down to your ass. Behind you, you could feel Chuck joining him, sliding his hands up your shirt and pushing your hair aside to press hot kisses into the back of your neck.

Immediately, your knees went weak, the feeling of four hands on you almost too much to handle. Tipping back your head, you leaned back into Chuck, clutching his thigh and feeling the firm muscles through his tight uniform pants. You let out a soft whimper as Reggie yanked off his jersey, pressing his body into yours with a moan.

“Fuck, babe,” he breathed, nipping at your neck. “How are we doing this?”

Chuck was pushing up your top, so you pulled away from Reggie, letting Chuck get it the rest of the way off. “However, you want,” you breathed as his lips crashed back into yours. “Tonight, I’m all yours.”

“Jesus Christ,” Chuck moaned, grabbing you by the hips and spinning you around. His hands moved to your bra, nearly yanking down the cups to attach his lips to your nipple. He sucked hard, his teeth grazing the sensitive skin and earning a whiny moan.

Reggie unclipped the bra and managed to get it off, his hands quickly moving to your skirt to yank it off, too. “You like that?” he murmured, grabbing your ass through your lacy panties. “You like letting us have our way with you?”

You nodded, clutching Chuck’s shoulders as he pulled away from your nipple with a wet pop. The cold air rushed over your damp skin, and your entire body erupted in goosebumps. He dragged his teeth over your other nipple, and you arched your back, desperate for more contact. 

Smirking, Chuck slid his hand down the front of your panties, dipping his fingers roughly into your folds. “Fuck, you’re wet,” he mused, roughly shoving the panties down a little further to plunge his fingers deeper inside you. “Such a needy little slut.”

Reggie was pushing your panties off the rest of the way, gripping your ass as he kissed the back of your neck. You tipped your head back on his shoulder, overwhelmed by the feeling of Chuck’s fingers pressing into you. “Take your pants off,” you breathed, grabbing at Chuck’s hips. “Please.”

Chuck flashed you a grin before slipping his fingers out of you to pull off his pants. You whined in protest but were cut off by Reggie reaching around to cup your core, flicking his fingertip across your clit. He pressed a hot kiss into your neck, nipping at the skin and leaving what felt like a bruise. He worked his fingers hard and fast over your clit, not bothering with teasing. You felt your legs start to go weak, pleasure hurtling through you, but then, Chuck was taking your hand, snapping you out of the daze.

You realized that his pants were off, so you reached for him, wrapping your hand around his hard cock with a sigh. “Fuck, I need you inside me,” you begged, wrapping your arm around his neck to pull him close for a kiss.

“Not yet, sweetheart.” He kissed you hard, jerking your hips toward him so that his cock pressed into your stomach. He ground into you, smirking as you whimpered into his lips. When he spoke, his voice was low and dark. “I want you on your knees.”

You nearly choked, your heart shooting into your throat as your legs turned into jelly. Running your hands down his abs, you sunk down to your knees, barely aware of the cold tile floor beneath you.

“Aw, come on Chuck,” Reggie chuckled. “Is that any way to treat a lady?”

You hadn’t even noticed that he had stepped away, too wrapped up in Chuck naked in front of you. Curious, you glanced back to see Reggie hauling over a thick, red mat, like the kind they used for wrestling matches.

Chuck laughed, taking your hand and pulling you back to your feet. “You’re right, Reg. If I’m going to get my dick sucked, the least I could do is offer the lady some comfort.”

You rolled your eyes, dragging Chuck over to the mat to join Reggie, who had also taken off his pants. You took each of their cocks in one hand, stroking them as you leaned in to kiss Reggie.

“On your hands and knees, babe,” he murmured, gesturing toward the ground. “I want to see that ass in the air while you suck his cock.”

Chuck helped lower you to the ground, holding you steady as he leaned back on the mat, resting on his elbows as he looked over at you. His entire body was spread out in front of you, all perfect abs and chiseled lines. You were dying to climb on top of him and feel that hot, perfect body underneath yours. “What are you waiting for?” he asked, snapping you out of your daydream. “You don’t have to imagine me, sweetheart. I’m right here.”

Eagerly, you crawled over to him, taking his cock in your hand and lowering your mouth to it. Chuck pulled your hair back, murmuring a slew of encouragement and curses. “Fuck yeah, baby, take it all the way.” You breathed hard through your nose, doing your best to fit his thick cock into your mouth. Your jaw stretched almost painfully as you took him deeper, but you were too focused on the sounds he was making to care.

Behind you, you could hear Reggie drop onto the mat, grabbing your ass and spreading it. “Fuck, you have a perfect ass,” he said, punctuating his sentence with a hard slap. You jerked forward into Chuck, whining around his cock. “Think I’ll get a chance to fuck you there too?”

You clenched your legs together, his words sending a shot of pleasure through you. Gasping, you slid your mouth off Chuck to nod. “Absolutely.”

“Such a good girl,” he murmured, his thumb grazing over the tight hole. He fingered around it briefly, and you could feel each electric touch shooting through you. “But I think I want to get a taste of that tight little pussy first.” He slid lower, and suddenly, you felt his tongue on your clit, flicking steadily over it.

“Fuck, Reggie,” you gasped, leaning into Chuck. Tears pricked at the corner of your eyes, the heat from Chuck’s body overwhelming you even more. “Oh my God, yes.”

Chuck ran his hands lightly through your hair, lifting your face to his for a kiss. You whimpered into his lips, the feeling of both their mouths on you making your head spin. Reggie had slid a finger into you, his tongue working your clit masterfully. Your legs started to shake, your orgasm coming on fast and hard.

“That’s it,” Chuck murmured, running his hand down your shoulder to cup your breast. He pinched the nipple hard, rolling it between his fingers. “Come for us, sweetheart.”

His words shot through you like a lightning bolt, and you nearly screamed with pleasure as you collapsed into him. Reggie didn’t back off, though, relentlessly curling his fingers inside you as he sucked on your clit. Your orgasm just kept coming, knocking the wind out of you as the two men had their way with you. Finally, though, as your body started to go completely weak, Reggie pulled out, grabbing your thighs to pull them roughly apart.

“Ready to get fucked, babe?” he asked, his smirk audible.

You moaned weakly, still spinning from your orgasm. You did manage to reach behind you and push him back, though. “Condom.”

“You have one?” he asked, still holding on to your hips and rubbing light circles into your skin. Chuck’s hands were back on you, too, running all over your back and ribs, tickling lightly at your sides in time with Reggie’s teasing. 

“There’s a box in my bag,” you replied, jerking your head toward the abandoned backpack.

“Damn, you really were ready to get fucked,” Chuck mused, pulling your head back toward his cock. “While he’s getting that, though…”

Rolling your eyes, you wrapped your lips around his cock, not bothering with any sort of teasing. You clung to the mat, barely able to hold yourself up as you took him deep, his hard cock hitting the back of your throat. Reggie was back in seconds, grabbing your hips and adjusting your position to line himself up with your dripping pussy.

“Ready?” he asked, dragging his hard cock over your slit and sending shots of pleasure through your body every time he bumped your clit. “Ready to take my cock like the good little slut you are?”

You just moaned onto Chuck’s cock, pushing your ass back toward Reggie. You could feel his hardness rubbing against your folds, your arousal dripping down your spread thighs. Chuck gripped your hair more tightly, his moans getting more ragged as you continued to suck his cock. Then, Reggie slammed into you, his length sliding in easily.

“Oh fuck, that looks good,” Chuck muttered, using his free hand to steady himself. “You look so damn good taking both of our cocks.”

You could barely think straight, both of them slamming in and out of you at an increasing pace. You were barely sucking Chuck’s cock anymore, too distracted by Reggie thrusting into you. Chuck didn’t seem to mind, though, holding your hair and steadily pumping your mouth on him.

Your pussy started to clench around Reggie, another orgasm building quickly. His cock was filling you perfectly, hitting all the right spots inside as he pounded into you. He was grunting with every thrust, his legs slapping into yours loudly. In the tiled locker room, every sound was echoing—the room was filled with moans and gasps and the sound of skin slapping into skin. Every since was being overwhelmed by them—every ounce of your focus was on the two cocks slamming into you.

“Fuck, I’m going to come,” Reggie groaned, his grip on your hips tightening. “Your pussy is too fucking good.”

“You’re pretty fucking good with your mouth, too,” Chuck added, his jaw clenching. “You ready, sweetheart?”

You managed a small nod, too distracted by your own pleasure to pay much attention to what they were saying. You struggled to keep your eyes open, desperate to watch as Chuck came undone. His chest was heaving, his abs tense and strained. You sucked harder, and he cursed loudly, exploding in your mouth. Swallowing, you dropped your face onto his stomach, whimpering needily as Reggie pounded into you, getting closer and closer to his own orgasm.

“Are you going to come on my cock?” Reggie asked, his hand hitting your ass with a sharp slap. Choking out a moan, he slapped the other cheek, the slap ringing through the room. “Am I going to make you come a second time tonight?”

“Fuck, Reggie,” you breathed, your breath hot on Chuck’s abs. You were barely able to do more than whisper, all your energy dedicated to pushing your ass back into him. “I’m so close.”

Chuck brushed your hair off your face, his hands running down your back tantalizingly. The light touch put you over the edge, and you came hard, the second orgasm hitting you even harder than the first. Reggie thrusted through it, the feeling of your pussy clenching on his cock putting him over the edge.

Reggie was at a loss for words, moaning a slew of curses as he came. His hands clenched around your hips, gripping painfully as he finished inside you. With a final moan, he finished, sliding out of you and sitting back on the mat. For a moment, all three of you just sat there, your bodies intertwined and your breath heavy. Reggie tossed the condom in the trash and curled closer to you, pressing a soft kiss onto your temple. 

His entire body was wrapped around yours, his breath hot on your neck. “That was really fucking good, babe,” he murmured, brushing your hair gently away from your face. “Really fucking good.”

“And we’re not even done, yet,” you teased, sitting up slightly to run your hand down Chuck’s chest. “Chuck hasn’t even had a turn.”

Chuck moaned, a low, rough sound that vibrated through his chest. “I can’t wait to be inside you, sweetheart. I’m going to need a minute, though.”

“Me too,” Reggie breathed, leaning back on that mat, his arm still wrapped loosely around your waist.

You pouted, sitting up to look between the two of them. “I’m not feeling very patient, boys.”

Chuck laughed, running his hand through your messy hair to pull you close for a quick kiss. “Well, then, how about you help us out?”

You reacted eagerly, reaching out to take a cock in each hand. Stroking steadily, you licked your lips as you looked between the two of them. “I can’t wait to have you both inside me,” you said, your voice low. “Fucking me any way you want—making me your dirty little slut.”

“Yeah, that’ll do it,” Reggie said, grabbing your jaw and pulling you close for a heated kiss. “I want your mouth on my cock, now.”

Grinning, you nodded, lowering yourself back onto your hands and knees to start sucking. You moaned around him, shaking your hips toward Chuck.

“Now that’s a fucking beautiful sight,” Chuck muttered, grabbing your hips as he pulled himself up onto his knees. “Such a perfect fucking pussy.” He rand his fingers over your slit, letting out a low moan when he felt how wet you still were. “Still have those condoms man?”

You heard him throw the box, but with your mouth on his cock, all you could see was Reggie. Like Chuck, he looked hot as hell with his cock in your mouth. His muscles were tense, his hands gripped in your hair as his hips thrusted slightly. Looking up at him, you felt like you might be able to come at the sight alone. “That’s it, babe,” he murmured, his eyes drifting shut. “You’re such a good girl sucking my cock like that.”

Chuck’s hands were on your ass, running down your thighs to pull your legs a bit farther apart. You could feel his cock rubbing against you, and you whimpered, pushing back into him desperately.

“You sound like you’re ready to get fucked,” Chuck mused, reaching around you to play with your clit. “Think I can get you to come a third time?”

You jerked back into him, gasping as he pinched your clit. Already, your body was starting to feel shaky and overstimulated, but you were desperate for more, desperate to have him inside you. “Please, Chuck,” you begged. “Please fuck me and make me come again.”

“Yes, ma’am. With a grunt, he slid his cock inside you, stretching you perfectly. He was a little bit thicker than Reggie, but they both knew exactly what to do with it. Quickly, he started pounding into you, fisting your hair with one hand and using the other to work your clit. Again, you started losing focus on sucking, your entire body being overtaken with pleasure as Chuck slammed into you. 

Reggie seemed content with the slower pace, though, lazily running his fingers down your cheek to make you look up at him. “I can’t wait to get my cock in that perfect little ass of yours. You almost ready to have both of us fuck you, babe? Ready to be completely filled up?”

“Fuck,” you gasped, the combination of Chuck fucking you and Reggie’s words making your head spin. Chuck was still pounding you relentlessly, every thrust pushing you farther onto Reggie. His moans were getting louder, his grip on your hair getting tighter. You could feel your entire body shaking around him, but you weren’t ready to come yet. You pulled your mouth off Reggie’s cock with a gasp. “Chuck, give me a sec.”

He pulled out, his fingers still digging into your ass. “Just tell me what you want, sweetheart.”

You sat up slightly, running your hand through your hair as you tried to catch your breath. “I want you to fuck me while Reggie takes my ass,” you gasped, the words spilling out in a rush. “Before that, though, I need a fucking drink of water.”

Both guys laughed, and you climbed off the mat to walk over to your backpack. Your legs still felt shaky, and you could feel the little stings as bruises started to form all over your body. You dug around in the backpack, quickly finding the bottle of lube you had stashed there and tossed it to Reggie. “You’re going to need this.”

“Damn, you really did think of everything,” Reggie mused, popping open the bottle.

“Well yeah,” you laughed, taking a big drink of water. “The point of this was to be good, not rip me in half.” Your breathing was a little steadier as you walked back to the mat, sitting down between the guys. Crawling over the Chuck, you pulled him close for a kiss. “Sorry you got cut off there, but I really wanted to get to this before we all collapsed.”

“No problem, sweetheart.” He ran his hands through your hair, pressing a soft kiss into your temple. “It’s _absolutely _worth it.”

You grinned, rolling over so that you were on your hands and knees again, your ass pointing toward Reggie. “Ever done this before, Mantle?”

“Once or twice,” he answered, already pulling your cheeks apart to spread your ass. He dragged his thumb over your tight hole, and you shuddered, nearly collapsing onto the mat “Let me know if you need me to slow down or anything.”

“Will do.” You gestured for Chuck to come closer to you. “Least I could do is suck your cock while you wait.”

He grinned, settling into place as you stroked him. “Sounds good to me.”

“Ready?” Reggie asked, squirting some lube onto his fingers. “I’m going to start.”

“Go for it,” you replied, pulling back from Chuck for a moment. “I’ll tell you if you need to stop.”

“Got it.” He ran his lube-coated fingertip over your hole, pressing just hard enough for you to feel it and you moaned with pleasure. Gently, he started working it in, and you had to force yourself to focus on Chuck. You’d done anal before, but it had been a while, and the guy had absolutely not been as good as Reggie. With his other hand, Reggie was rubbing slow circles around your clit, his touch making you feel weak and spinny. He slid a second finger into your ass, and you almost came right there.

“Fuck, you’re loving this,” Chuck laughed, running his hands through your hair. “You’re so fucking hot right now.”

You whimpered around his cock, his words making you blush with pleasure.

The next few moments rushed by in a blur, your body rocking back and forth toward the edge of orgasm as Reggie worked his fingers in your ass. Chuck was all over you, too, running his hands all over your body, pinching your nipples, and peppering you with hot kisses. Time seemed to be moving in slow motion and fast forward all at once, and before you knew it, Reggie was pressing the head of his cock against your ass.

“Ready, babe?” he asked, rubbing the head gently back in forth, nearly slipping in with every movement.

“Let me get on Chuck first,” you breathed, crawling onto the other man. You felt a shiver rush through you as you pulled away from Reggie, but you were quickly overwhelmed with sensation as Chuck pulled you onto his lap. You slid onto him easily, your pussy still soaking from the never-ending stimulation. “Fuck,” you moaned, wrapping your arms around his shoulders as you rocked into him. “Fuck, that feels good.”

Chuck leaned back, letting you set the pace as you grinded on his cock. His arms were tight around your waist, holding you steady as you started to writhe, completely overcome with desire. “Your pussy feels amazing, sweetheart,” he moaned. “Fuck, yes.”

“Alright, Reg,” you said, leaning even closer into Chuck as you tried to get the angle right. “Ready.”

Spreading your ass, Reggie squirted a bit more lube onto you, rubbing his finger in small circles and making sure you were fully ready. “God, that’s a beautiful ass,” he breathed before letting out a shaky exhale. Then, he lined his cock up, holding your hips steady as you moved slowly on Chuck. Then, he started pressing into you. At first, it stung a bit, the stretch unfamiliar and intense. Someone’s hand was on your clit within seconds, though, and you felt yourself relax immediately. “That’s it, babe, just relax,” Reggie murmured. “Just relax and take my cock like the good girl you are.”

You nearly collapsed into Chuck, and before you knew it, Reggie was all the way in, his hips hitting your ass. “Holy shit,” you breathed. You were fuller than you’d ever been before, both holes stretched as pleasure shot through you. “Start moving, guys.”

Quickly, they worked into a rhythm, one man pulling out of you as the other thrust in. It was unlike anything you’d ever felt before—your whole body seemed to be on fire, and all your senses were starting to blur.

“Fuck, you look so good taking our cocks,” Reggie muttered. “Your ass is so fucking tight. I’m so close to coming, babe.”

All you could do was whimper, writhing between the two of them. Pressed between their bodies, every inch of skin seemed to be touching them—firm abs under your hands, a strong chest pressed into your back. They were moaning, too, both of their voices rough and filthy, curses falling from their lips between the moans. “I’m so close,” you managed, the words almost choked out by moans. “Fuck, I’m going to come.”

“Come for us, baby.” Chuck nipped at your neck, leaving little marks across the heated skin. “Come all over our cocks.”

His words set you off, and your entire body exploded with pleasure. It felt like a bolt of lightning shooting through your core, and you could feel your whole body go weak as sensation took over. Your third orgasm was even more intense than the first two, lasting even longer as the guys pounded you ceaselessly. Really, you weren’t even sure if it was one orgasm anymore, or if they just kept coming, wave after wave, overtaking your body and clearing your head of everything else.

Below you, you could feel Chuck shudder, cursing loudly as he came, and then moments later, Reggie did, too. Reggie pulled out first, moving slowly and gently before helping lift you off Chuck. You collapsed into him, barely able to keep your eyes open as you let your heart rate settle. Leaning back into Reggie’s chest, you let him wrap his arms around your waist, holding you tight.

“Hey sweetheart,” Chuck said, his voice soft, taking your hand in his. “Want some water?”

“Mhm.” You pulled your eyes open, leaning forward to take the bottle from him before melting back into Reggie’s chest. “Thank you.”

“How’re you feeling, babe?” Reggie asked. His hands were warm against your hips, stroking soothingly. “What can we do?”

“I’m good.” You sat up a little, running your hand through your sweaty hair. “Really, that was just a lot—in a good way, though.”

“Okay.” Reggie continued to hold you, though, his fingertips soft against your waist as he rubbed soft circles into your tense muscles. “Just relax for a second.”

You settled back into him, reaching out to take Chuck’s hand in yours. You could feel your body relaxing into his touch, all your muscles loosening as the adrenaline faded. “Thank you both. Honestly, that was perfect. You were both so good.”

“You know it,” Chuck replied, winking.

Laughing, you shook your head. “I mean, yeah, that too, but you know what I mean.” Your voice softened, and you squeezed his hand gently. Thank you.”

“Anytime.” Reggie pressed a soft kiss on the top of your head. “Feel free to stop by the locker room anytime.”

“Oh, I will.”

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks so much for reading! If you enjoyed this, be sure to let me know and check out my other works!


End file.
